When It Rains
by midorikawa.adza
Summary: Hari ini kembali hujan, Tapi cerita kami berdua telah berbeda. Bukan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut kami bertiga; "Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan sakit yang sama, seperti saat kau datang, seolah merebut Akashi-kun yang kucintai." First One-Shot Fic, RnR?


Summary:

Hari ini kembali hujan, Tapi cerita kami berdua telah berbeda. Bukan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut kami bertiga; "Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan sakit yang sama, seperti saat kau datang, seolah merebut Akashi-kun yang kucintai."

.

.

.

When It Rains

Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Character: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou

Warning: Maybe Miss Typo, Mungkin OOC juga, Gajelas gitudehboo, tapi saya berharap fic ini diterima dihati pembaca owo, Point Of Viewnya ganti ganti jadi moga aja jelas ya, amindeh.

Saat itu hujan. Menjengkelkan, memang. Tapi, Hujan tidak selamanya menjengkelkan. Yah, setidaknya tidak untuk saat itu.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik hujan diluar sana sangat berisik, menjengkelkan. Bagaimana nanti aku akan pulang, bodoh. Lagipula seragam ini juga akan dipakai untuk besok, dan sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan berhenti sampai malam nanti. Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata _Okaa-san_ yang menyuruhku untuk membawa payung tadi. Apakah ini karma karena durhaka; mungkin.

"Hhhh..," menghela nafas panjang, aku menatap jendela yang berembun. Terpantul wajahku yang sedang bosan dan...

Tunggu dulu.

"Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau dibelakangku?" Aku menatap wajah Tetsuya yang sedatar biasanya, ia tersenyum tipis,

"Dari tadi, Akashi-kun," Ah, orang ini.. Keberadaannya tipis sekali, 1 tahun menjadi orang kesayangannya tetap saja susah untuk melacak keberadaannya. Oh, benar juga,

"Hei, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Akashi-kun. Jika Aku tidak kemari, aku yakin kau akan bermain shogi disini sampai larut, setidaknya sampai hujan ini berhenti."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, bagaimana makhluk ini dapat menebak pikiranku yang memang tidak ingin pulang saat itu, "Aku membawa dua payung, Akashi-kun." Ah, dia ini... benar-benar memiliki aura untuk sulit ditolak. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, selain mengangguk dan merapikan papan shogiku.

"Kita tidak perlu dua payung, Tetsuya." Ujarku saat ia memberikan payungnya kepadaku. Ia menatapku bingung. Memiringkan kepalanya, Ia bertanya,

"Kenapa?" Aku tersenyum simpul dan memegang payung yang disodorkannya, yang belum kusentuh. Kupeluk erat dirinya yang lebih kecil, membuka payung itu, dan mengajaknya untuk mulai berjalan pulang.

"Bukankah ini lebih romantis daripada pulang dengan payung sendiri-sendiri?" Ujarku sambil menatapnya lembut. Wajahnya yang datar mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, memberikan senyum mungilnya dan mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Akashi-kun"

Terkutuklah kau, kenangan manis. Hujan menyenangkan itu hanya sesaat saja, hanya untuk hari itu saja. Karena, mulai esok hari, esoknya lagi, dan sampai seterusnya, Hujan hanya akan kembail menyebalkan, bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Karena saat ini hujan yang menyebabkan kebahasan juga mengandung kenangan manis yang berakhir pahit itu.

Karena, esok harinya, Dia datang. Benar, _Dia_. Yang seolah merebut Akashi-kun dari hidupku saat itu juga. Yang seolah membuatku buta akan kenangan selama 1 tahun yang kulalui bersama Akashi-kun. Yang seolah datang membawa bencana, yang sudah datang bertubi-tubi di tim Basket Teiko. Sang _Emperor Eyes._

Hari itu hujan, tapi cerita sudah berbeda. Bukan cerita manis, seperti hari kemarin. Namun, telah berganti dengan sebuah cerita menyakitkan. Dan lebih menyakitkan saat Aku berbicara sepatah kata kepada mereka, dan mereka semua hanya membelalakkan matanya, kecuali Dia, Akashi-kun.

"Aku keluar, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya selama ini."

Hujan itu menyebalkan. Hujan turun saat final winter cup, menemukan kami berdua kembali, disini, di lapangan basket ini. Wajahnya memantulkan kesedihan, Ia melihatku dengan tatapannya yang redup. Meski berubah kepribadian, namun perasaan itu tetap sama, tidak berubah. Aku ingin mengatakan itu kepadanya, tetapi tatapan datar dan benci itu hanya makin menusuk dan menyakitkan. Tatapan datar saat Tetsuya keluar, kuberikan karena aku sudah tahu, dan Aku sudah siap. Namun tidak dengan hati ini yang terus meronta. Menatap matanya yang biru laut, Aku menyadarinya. Bahwa, Aku merindukannya.

"Final Winter Cup... Kita bertemu lagi Tetsuya, dan diluar sedang hujan, kau tahu," tersenyum sinis, Aku mendekatinya. Matanya yang seolah mengandung kesedihan dan rasa benci itu hanya memandangku, datar, tidak ada senyum mungil disana. Ia hanya melewatiku, pergi ke arah timnya berada. Aku melihat Kagami disana. Teringat, saat aku yang memberikan segores luka dipipinya, karena dengan seenaknya dia menyentuh Kuroko-ku. Ya, Kuroko-_ku._

"Rambut Merah, hm?"

Rasa rindu ini meluap saat menatap Akashi-kun. Namun tetap saja, yang disana bukanlah Akashi-kun yang pernah berpacaran denganku 1 tahun dulu. Bukanlah yang telah kucintai sampai sekarang.

Pertandingan basket Seirin-Rakuzan dimulai, dan Aku tidak fokus. Lebih tepatnya, _tidak bisa._ Ketidak fokusanku membuat skor kami tertinggal, walau tidak jauh. Pelatih perempuan kami yang menyadarinya meminta _time out_, dan memperingatiku. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa fokus, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Kau ingin Akashi kembali normal bukan? Kurasa hanya 1 cara yang bisa," Kepala masih menunduk, namun mataku terbelalak. Pelatih melanjutkan, "Mungkin saja dengan cara membuat dia kesusahan dan juga bicarakan perasaanmu"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap sang pelatih yang tersenyum percaya kepadaku. Sambil mengangguk pelan, semangatku mulai membara. Benar juga, lagipula basket ini tidak hanya untukku, namun juga untuk tim. Karena itulah, kami harus menang.

**97-97**

Terlihat, angka di papan skor dan waktu kami sudah tinggal sedikit. Akashi-kun juga kelelahan, terlihat dari Ia kesusahan mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Bola oranye itu terpantul ke lantai, dan kubawa lari. Dihadang oleh Akashi-kun, Aku ingin bergerak melewatinya. Namun sepatah kata membuatku kembali tidak fokus,

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu, Tetsuya?"

Tidak, aku harus tetap fokus. Aku mengoperkan bola itu kepada Kagami-kun yang sudah bersiap, dan entah mengapa aku mengatakan ini,

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan sakit yang sama, seperti saat kau datang, seolah merebut Akashi-kun yang kucintai."

Dan pada saat itu juga, _dunk_ dari Kagami-kun membawa tim Seirin menuju kemenangan. Suara gemuruh _supporter _terdengar,

.

.

.

"... Pusing... Argh!"

Dan juga suara erangan Akashi-kun yang membuat kami panik. Ia tiba-tiba terduduk, sambil memegang kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, tidak—Akashi-kun.

Udara dingin dari luar dan suara gemericik hujan yang deras membuatku terbangun, dimana ini? Aku berusaha untuk terbangun dan kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku mengerang, berusaha menahan pusing yang menyerbu. Dan rasa sakit itu seolah lenyap, saat Aku melihat seseorang sedang tertidur disamping kasurku dan memegang tanganku erat. Ia menggumam "Akashi-kun" berulang kali, membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ku sentuh kepalanya, mengusapnya pelan.

"Ah- Akashi-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

Sial, mungkin aku terlalu keras mengusapnya sehingga dia malah terbangun. Aku tersenyum, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rindu yang sudah terpendam sejak lama- tunggu, aku...

"Akashi-kun... Matamu..."

Aku kembali normal? Aku... tidak, ini tidak baik. Aku membutuhkan Emperor Eyes-ku untuk Basket-

"Yokatta, Akashi-kun" dan makhluk biru ini memelukku erat. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara penuh kerinduan. Saat ia melepaskan pelukannya, aku hanya menatapnya. Seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku ia berkata, "dengan Emperor Eyes, kau menjadi lebih kuat, aku mengakuinya. Namun, aku lebih menyukai kau yang sekarang, yang tidak tergoda dengan kemenangan, yang mencintai basket dari lubuk hatinya... dan juga yang masih kucintai sampai sekarang."

Ku belalakkan mataku, dan tatapanku melembut. Melihatnya tersenyum tipis, aku hanya terdiam. Bahkan jika aku menjadi lebih kuat dengan Emperor Eyes, kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya malah menghilang, si makhluk biru ini, Kuroko Tetsuya yang telah lama kucintai ini.

Memeluknya erat, disertai kecupan singkat dikeningnya. Ia kembali. Meski tidak mengucapkannya, tapi kami masing-masing sudah tahu, Bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya telah menjadi milikku lagi, dan Akashi Seijuurou ini telah menjadi miliknya lagi.

Kecupan dibibirnya yang tipis kuberikan. Menyalurkan perasaan bahagia masing-masing dari ciuman ini, dan ciuman itu semakin dalam. Ia tak keberatan membuka mulutnya sehingga aku memiliki akses untuk memasukinya, dan Aku juga tak keberatan untu memasukinya. Memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya aku seperti mengabsen giginya satu-satu, dan seolah menikmatinya, ia membalas. Setelah puas satu sama lain kami menghentikan ciuman kami.

Terkutuklah oksigen yang mengganggu kami berdua. Namun, menatap mata biru lautnya aku tersenyum. Tidak, ciuman tadi sudah cukup, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Dan pulang bersama dengan tangan bertautan, dibawah satu payung yang sama seperti hari itu, mengakhiri cerita kami hari ini.

Fin~~~

TARAAAAAAAAAAA, yes selesai. Bikinnya ngebut HAHAHAAHAHAHAH hore. Masih newbie qq jadi ya alaylebaygitudeh. Kalau ini responnya bagus mau mulai bikin cerita yang humor walaupun yeah, gabisa orz

RnR?


End file.
